HVAC technology is used to control indoor temperature and air flow in residential and commercial architectural structures thereby resulting in improved comfort to many clients using such systems. Due to the widespread use of HVAC systems, there is an ongoing need for improvements to such systems.
A HVAC system generally connects one or more main heating and cooling units. For example, a combined furnace and condenser may be connected through the use of various HVAC components. The HVAC components are usually secured to the walls or ceilings in various positions and configurations depending on the location of air vents.
A desired improvement is to increase the effectiveness and efficiency of air flow. In addition, there is a desire to improve and streamline installation of HVAC systems and related components such as duct members. For purposes of this application the term “duct member” is any shape or size tube, canal, pipe, or conduit by which a fluid, air, or other substance is conducted or conveyed. Duct members exist in a variety of constructions including various sizes and/or various shapes such as round, rectangular, flat, oval, or any combination thereof.
Generally, various hanger mechanisms are used to hang components such as duct members from elements found within architectural structures. Elements found within architectural structures include, for example, support beams, ceilings, walls, joists, and studs. Conventional hanger mechanisms include one or more brackets, clamps, rods, bandings, wires, and straps. One embodiment of a conventional hanger mechanism includes an upper attachment, hanger, and lower attachment. The upper attachment secures the hanger mechanism to an element of the architectural structure and the lower attachment secures the duct member to the hanger mechanism.
More specifically, a single rod hanger mechanism includes a rod secured to an element of an architectural structure. The rod attaches to a strap—otherwise referred to as “band” or “banding”—that wraps around the outside surface of the duct member. In certain embodiments, the single rod hanger mechanism may further include a clamp such as a C-clamp. The C-clamp attaches to the element of the architectural structure. One end of the rod is secured to the C-clamp and the other end of the rod attaches to the strap that wraps around the outside surface of the duct member.
A double rod hanger includes two rods secured to an element of an architectural structure. Each rod attaches to a pair of semicircular bands that encircles the duct member. The rods are spaced from one another at a distance approximately equal to the diameter of the duct member. In this manner, support of the duct member is shared equally by both rods. In the embodiments described above, the banding is usually sized to match the size (diameter or width) of the duct member.
One disadvantage with conventional hanger mechanisms is that they are not offered in a “one-size-fits-all”. Certain hanger mechanisms are provided in different sizes and shapes to accommodate specific size/shape duct members. Therefore, an installer must stock and have on-hand the appropriate hanger mechanisms to properly install the components of the HVAC system thereby minimizing delays and work stoppages.
Another disadvantage with conventional hanger mechanisms is that they accommodate only one mounting type in terms of position and/or configuration. For example, a hanger mechanism used to mount a duct member vertically within an architectural structure cannot be used to mount a duct member horizontally. Furthermore, a hanger mechanism that mounts a duct member by supporting it from the bottom cannot be used to mount the duct member by supporting it from the top.
Another disadvantage with conventional hanger mechanisms is that an installer must correctly select the hanger mechanism for installing the duct member to the architectural structure. Often times, the installer may select a certain hanger mechanism to realize that it is not the proper selection during installation. This may be particularly problematic when the installer is installing components of a HVAC system on the ceiling element of an architectural structure. Considerable time is wasted when the installer must set aside the duct member, return to the ground, obtain the correct hanger mechanism, return to the ceiling, and install the duct member.
Another disadvantage is that conventional hanger mechanisms or duct members may need to change if locations for the installation of duct members change. For example, an installation planned for a ceiling requires a certain hanger mechanism and a duct member according to a certain size and/or shape. If the location for the installation changes from the ceiling to a wall, a different hanger mechanism and different sized/shaped duct member may be needed from that as originally required for the ceiling installation.
Another disadvantage with conventional hanger mechanisms is that material is often times wasted. Material that is ordered and not used is usually put into stock or returned for a fee of some sort. Additionally, material that is not utilized or that is trimmed during installation may be scrapped.
Improper installation of HVAC components costs clients' money and reduces their comfort every time the HVAC system runs.
There is a need for a hanger device that is universal such that the hanger device can be used to install duct members of any size and/or shape as well as support and/or mount duct members in any configuration. The present invention satisfies this need.